


A Rare Opportunity

by inkblot_fiend



Series: Stacking the Deck [2]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblot_fiend/pseuds/inkblot_fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Segundus receives a surprise visit from two very dear gentlemen of his acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> So this is essentially the AU where Jonathan works through his grief with sex instead of madness.

 

To say that Segundus had been surprised by the sudden appearance of Messrs Strange and Childermass in his bed chamber would perhaps be the gravest understatement of the current age. He was in fact so severely alarmed by their materialisation that he momentarily lost the ability to speak.

“You see, Childermass?” Strange was saying as he straightened his neck cloth, “It is a very simple spell, and then only a matter of knowing one's way.”

“By the King,” Childermass breathed. His eyes were wide with fright and amazement, a combination of sentiments with which Segundus could well sympathise.

“Ah!” said Strange, noticing Segundus quivering by the door and holding out a hand to him. “Mr Segundus. It has been too long!”

Though Segundus was still some way off being able to form coherent noises, his training helpfully overrode his wild emotions and he stepped forward to shake Strange's hand.

“My dear fellow, you are trembling!” cried Strange, and he gripped Segundus' upper arm with his free hand.

“I think the gentleman might be allowed to tremble,” Childermass growled, “Given that he has just been quite rudely intruded upon.”

Strange seemed to remember himself, then, and laughed quite joyously. “Oh, I have forgotten myself! Mr Segundus, I do hope you will forgive me. I only wished to demonstrate a spell to Mr Childermass, a spell of travelling, and I thought you would not mind, being yourself a magician.”

Segundus fought quite hard to regain control of himself. “You have been on the King's Roads, sir?” he asked, his voice full of wonder.

Strange, who had not released his grip on either Segundus' hand or his arm, smiled very broadly. He had a very lovely smile, Segundus thought, then cursed himself for being so easily impressed. Magic was his great love and his very great weakness.

“I have,” said Strange. “And Mr Childermass informed me you might not be averse to a visitation.”

He glanced around Strange to find Childermass looking uncharacteristically sheepish.

“A … visitation?”

“Hmm,” said Strange, stepping a little closer, close enough now that Segundus could smell on him the smoke of London.

“What... what else has he told you?” There was a growing pit of warmth in Segundus' belly. He kept his eyes on Childermass, who stood in a crooked slouch with his hands behind his back. Though his head was tilted so his hair obscured the majority of his face, Segundus could clearly see the edges of a smirk.

“Oh, all manner of things,” said Strange softly. His breath tickled Segundus' ear and made him shiver. “We have discussed magic at length. My plans to publish a book, and how deeply I will grieve Mr Norrell should I continue. And of course, we have talked extensively of you, dear Mr Segundus.”

Childermass looked up then, and Segundus saw how dark his eyes were, how hungry. He sucked in a much-needed breath of air.

“Is that so?” Segundus said, more boldly than he felt. Though he was by nature a retiring individual, he was not completely oblivious to the direction the meeting was headed. To be the object of attention from two of the dearest people of his acquaintance was an immense flattery and his heart was already racing fit to burst.

“Oh, indeed. I have heard such lovely things about you, sir,” said Strange into his ear. He stroked up Segundus' arm all the way to his neck, which he framed with the broad spread of his hand. “I know how much you have enjoyed the time you spent with Mr Childermass. He has told me how much he liked it, too. I wondered, then, whether you might enjoy the company of the pair of us. We both have a very great interest in passing the time with you. But of course, we have caught you rather on the hop! One word, sir, and we shall trouble you no further. Or I will go, and leave you Childermass to do with as you wish.”

At this last Strange looked at him in such a bright and honest manner that Segundus could not doubt the truth of his words. He would do nothing Segundus did not want. With a warm smile of his own Segundus pushed himself up on his toes and kissed Jonathan Strange. It was a little clumsy, and he ended up more in the region of his cheek than the lips he so desired, but it was enthusiastic, and Strange responded with a happy murmur.

When Segundus fell back, Strange said, “I see you were right, Childermass.”

“If we are to...” Segundus felt himself blushing, and could not say outright what he meant. “That is, will you call me John?”

Strange grinned. “Of course! And you will call me Jonathan, if it pleases you.”

“It does. Very much. And will we need... that is, are there rules, sir? To how this sort of thing... for I must confess, I have never, not with more than... and really, my experiences are... well, I have told John, perhaps he has told you? I am a quick study, I assure you, but I must rely on those more experienced-”

Jonathan took hold of Segundus' face with both hands and silenced him with a kiss. He was a very different prospect to Childermass, whose first kiss had melted Segundus with tenderness and affection. Jonathan took ownership of his lips, seared him down to his toes and he fell into it, closing his eyes and clutching desperately at the rich fabric of Jonathan's jacket. He gasped and Jonathan took full advantage, lapping into his mouth with an insistent tongue. Segundus could only cling on and kiss back with as much vigour as he could summon.

When Jonathan pulled back both were red-cheeked and smiling. Segundus opened his eyes and looked over Jonathan's shoulder to where Childermass had already stripped himself down to his shirt. The sight of his wiry legs alone was enough to make Segundus' breath hitch.

Jonathan looked back and smiled at the sight. “Go to him,” Jonathan said, kissing him briefly on the cheek, “I will be with you directly.”

With some determination Segundus extricated himself from Jonathan's arms and crossed the room to Childermass. “I am very glad to see you,” he said, surprised by the thick quality of his voice. “Is this... you do want this, John?”

By way of answer Childermass slotted his hands on either side of Segundus' waist and kissed him. Oh! How heady to be kissed by such different lips in so short a space of time. Childermass pulled Segundus up close against him, close enough that he could feel the heat of his stiff member through their clothes. Segundus broke the kiss to look down, to see how Childermass' arousal distorted the front of his shirt.

“That is only the result of anticipation,” Childermass whispered to him, “And seeing you with him. I want this very much, John. As long as you do.”

Before he could answer he was disturbed by a curious sensation. It was as if his skin had been a mill pond, and a sudden motion had agitated its placid surface. He felt weak at the knees and clutched hard at Childermass' arms for support.

“You felt it?” said Childermass, looking down on him in amazement.

Segundus nodded mutely against Childermass' neck.

“A quieting spell,” said Jonathan as he shrugged out of his topmost layers. “I should not like us to be disturbed.”

“He can feel your magic,” said Childermass roughly.

Jonathan paused in his undressing to stare at Segundus, who buried his face in Childermass' shoulder to avoid their scrutiny. He felt overly warm and his hands were trembling, and he did not know whether it was his natural timidity that made them shake or whether it was the growing power of his arousal.

“Oh, John,” said Strange, pressing his half-dressed body tight against Segundus' back.

He ought to have felt trapped, caught as he was between two men who could so easily overpower him, but he found himself instead soothed, as if they alone could protect him against all the evils of the world.

“To bed, now,” Strange said, his hands drifting low enough to press against Segundus' backside.

Segundus whimpered at the touch and nodded. Oh, how often he had thought of it! In the years before Childermass he had entertained himself almost nightly to thoughts of Jonathan returning to Starecross, fixing him with those sparkling eyes and smiling devilishly as he offered to take Segundus to bed. In those days Segundus had not had the benefit of experience, so his imaginings had been vaguely constructed and rather whimsical. The reality of the man, of his insistent hands and hot breath, was much more appealing to his baser elements.

He let himself be pushed to the bed and laid down on the covers, gasping as he was bracketed by a warm magician on either side. Childermass mouthed roughly at his jaw whilst Jonathan busied himself with untying Segundus' cravat and laying bare the skin of is throat.

“How do you want him, Childermass?” Jonathan asked as he started on Segundus' buttons.

Childermass lifted up enough to contemplate Segundus' face. “I think that should be the gentleman's prerogative,” he said, casting a quick grin at the gentleman in question. “You lead, sir. I will follow.”

And I shall lie here like a sack of hammers, Segundus thought, and was on the verge of voicing that very notion when he caught sight of the expression on Jonathan's face. He looked simultaneously hungry and overawed, as if Segundus were a fine banquet and he did not know which treat to sample first. It quite silenced any complaints Segundus might have raised, especially when Jonathan slid his hand along the front of Segundus' breeches, caressing his hard prick and making him buck and gasp with wanting.

“Yes, I am sure I can think of a few ways to occupy us,” Jonathan said with a bright smile. “Undress the top of him, Childermass. I can see to the rest.”

Segundus had long been in the habit of undressing himself (he had never much cared for valets even when he could afford one) so it was a rare treat to be stripped by so many roving hands. Childermass was more confident in his work, taking off Segundus' waistcoat and shirt with little ceremony save for the planting of a few soft kisses on Segundus' neck and bare chest as he went about it. Jonathan was a little uncertain of the fastenings, Segundus thought, but was so eager to get them undone that Segundus could not judge him harshly for it.

Once he was naked beneath two sets of hungry eyes Segundus felt a wash of fear and reticence and covered his eyes with his hands. He was no sculpted Adonis, no fair Narcissus. His body was adequate for his needs, and though it had never failed him, it had never surprised him, either, by performing any great feat of which he had not supposed it capable. That Childermass had found it desirable had been a revelation, but that the two of them might look upon him with want? It was madness, surely!

“Do not hide from us,” said Jonathan, stroking a hand down Segundus' thigh as if he were a frightened horse in need of soothing. “Let me see you undone, John, and make me the happiest man in this land or any other.”

He felt Childermass laugh against his neck, a soft puff of breath and humour. Not malicious, he thought.

“You did not spare _me_ any such prettiness,” Childermass said, looking down to where Strange had started tracing circles onto Segundus' skin.

“You are quite aware of your assets, Mr Childermass,” said Jonathan. “Mr Segundus is, I think, in need of a little more buttering.”

At that Segundus blushed as pink as it was possible to blush, and Jonathan grinned and put his mouth where his fingers had been, sucking kisses onto Segundus' thigh and making him moan low in his throat and tip his head back on the pillows.

Childermass leaned close to whisper in his ear: “Shall I show him what you like?”

Segundus nodded, not trusting himself with words lest he start and never stop.

Grinning, Childermass moved over him and kissed him, chaste at first, a careful press of lips. He nibbled lightly at Segundus' lower lip, then teased his tongue across that same place. Segundus groaned and got both hands in Childermas' hair, opened his mouth to welcome him. Childermass continued to tease, dipping his tongue in and out so that before long Segundus was giving voice to his longing in sharp little noises.

“Oh,” said Jonathan, in a voice heavy with lust.

Childermass drew back from Segundus, pushing back his hair with his fingers and smiling. “Mr Segundus' particular fascination, sir.”

“Indeed?”

Childermass drew a soft line around Segundus' lips with the bad of his forefinger. Segundus pushed up into that wonderful touch and Childermass smirked. He slid his finger into Segundus' mouth a little way, just barely passed his teeth, and Segundus could not keep himself from closing his lips around it and sucking, closing his eyes to better feel the sparks of excitement coursing through him.

“God,” breathed Jonathan, and in the next moment Segundus felt a second finger drawing the outline of his lips and he groaned.

Opening his eyes again he saw Jonathan watching him with a dark intensity, his mouth slightly open and his tongue flicking out as he watched Segundus' reactions. Feeling himself extraordinarily lucky, Segundus opened his mouth to let Strange slide his finger in, too.

“Oh, Childermass. You are very clever. Very clever indeed. I'd wager he takes a prick just as wonderfully?”

“Mmmph!” said Segundus, which was not a word, of course, but was all the eloquence he could muster on the topic, though he demonstrated his enthusiasm by lewdly tonguing each of the fingers in his mouth in turn.

His two ardent lovers moved in opposite directions: Jonathan sat up, pulling off his shirt to reveal the full glory of his body (stockier than Childermass, somewhat hairier) whilst Childermass slid lower. Segundus whimpered at the loss of their touch, even for so brief a moment, for his entire body felt shaky with anticipation and he did not want to imagine that they might leave him, might find some better entertainment and let him sort himself out in the way he had done for most of his life.

They did not leave. Jonathan palmed his prick, which was thicker than Childermass' but not longer, bringing it to its full hardness. Segundus felt his mouth water at the sight and reached out to him quite without thought, so that he could run his hands over his legs and encourage Jonathan to come towards him. Jonathan smiled his bright smile and moved to straddle Segundus with a knee either side of his ribs.

“You are quite beautiful like this,” Jonathan said, taking a brief moment to stroke Segundus' hair back from his forehead. “Are you quite certain, my dear John?”

By way of an answer Segundus reached between them and took Jonathan's prick in a loose fist. He pumped it once or twice and Jonathan groaned, lurching forwards and digging his fingers into Segundus' scalp.

“Oh, yes,” Jonathan whispered. “Just like that, John.”

“Budge up, Strange,” snarled Childermass, and Jonahan obliged him, moving forwards over Segundus. Childermass spread Segundus' legs with firm hands and settled himself between them, still pressing his fingertips into the sensitive skin of Segundus' inner thighs.

“May I proceed?” Jonathan asked with impatience. Childermass shrugged.

Segundus whimpered, and both men's attentions snapped to him with satisfying speed. Jonathan smiled and leaned forward so that he could trace the crown of his prick around Segundus' mouth. Segundus groaned and, oh, he could do nothing but let his mouth open and his tongue dart out to steal little tastes of Jonathan's manhood.

“Oh, God,” Jonathan sighed, and he pushed himself into Segundus' mouth.

The hot, bitter taste of him flooded Segundus' senses and broke him down to the basest of creatures, one who whimpered and writhed, left inarticulate with pleasure. He was aware, also, of Childermass' hands on his legs, his fingers wet with some pleasantly slick oil, tracing patterns on his skin. When Childermass pressed his finger against the core of him he moaned around Jonathan's prick and sucked, which made Jonathan cry out and pull suddenly away.

Segundus opened his eyes, worried he had done something to cause offence, but saw only admiration in Jonathan's eyes.

“I am afraid I will be done too soon,” he said, and he leaned over to quickly kiss Segundus' frown. “And I wish to see what Childermass has in mind for you.”

He felt Childermass laugh against his leg, and then the more insistent press of his finger, breaching Segundus with a confidence borne of experience. Oh! It felt so much better than the ministrations of his own hands. He could never quite get the angle right on himself, nor could he entirely silence the voice that remonstrated with him against such corruption. It was far easier to give himself over to sensation when he was not alone in it.

Childermass crooked his finger and Segundus saw stars. He arched off the bed, gasping for air.

“Please,” he croaked, “Please, John -”

He wanted to be filled up, to be taken from all sides, but instead Childermass withdrew entirely, and Segundus wailed in protest.

“No need for that,” sighed Childermass, curling up along Segundus' side. Then, to Jonathan, “You will take care with him, sir, or you will have me to answer to.”

Jonathan moved quickly to occupy the space Childermass had just vacated, smiling despite the obvious threat, and eased one finger into Segundus. “Like this, Childermass?”

As Jonathan continued his slow exploration, Segundus reached out and gripped Childermass' hand, seeking an anchor as he was lifted on a wave of the most exquisite pleasure. Jonathan went very slowly indeed, but with a certain determination, so that before long Segundus was gasping as the second finger entered him, lifting his legs for an improved angle and turning his head to let Childermass kiss him. He was very anxious to have Jonathan's prick inside him, but did not know whether he gave voice to this desire or simply moaned wordlessly into Childermass.

It was no matter: Jonathan was evidently keen on the same thing. He removed his fingers and lined up his prick, generously slicked with the oil Childermass had provided, then pushed in a very small way. Segundus gasped, half in surprise and half in delight. He clung tighter to Childermass' hand, digging his nails in, he thought, but unable to loosen his grip as Jonathan pushed inside him. Jonathan rearranged Segundus' legs so they were thrown up over the other man's shoulders. He began to rock back and forth a small way, grunting softly as he fucked Segundus shallowly. Segundus was swept up in it, consumed by it, and he cried out as Jonathan deepened his strokes by degrees, until he was filling Segundus completely and striking that bright place inside him with unerring accuracy.

“Oh, you are just as he said,” Jonathan gasped, “You are so … _so..._ ”

Whatever he was going to say was lost as Jonathan reached some heightened state of ecstasy and sped his thrusts so that it was all Segundus could do to grip the sheets and cry to the heavens for salvation.

He turned his head and looked at Childermass, who wore an expression of furious arousal. Segundus reached for him and drew him into a biting kiss.

“Wait,” Childermass snapped at Jonathan, pulling away from Segundus quite suddenly, “ _Wait_ , damn you!”

For a moment Jonathan did not seem to hear, and when he did he looked very put-out indeed, but he drew a deep breath and slowed. “What on earth is it, Childermass? I am certainly not hurting him!”

Childermass sighed, conveying his great disdain for self-absorbed gentlemen in a single exhalation, and with the confidence that Segundus so admired in him he set about rearranging them, so that Segundus was on all fours with Jonathan poised behind him and Childermass sat against the headboard, his legs spread and his prick standing proud.

“What a talent you have,” said Jonathan when it was all accomplished. “However did you cultivate such skills?”

Childermass grinned a knowing sort of grin.

“I believe we were … occupied, sirs?” Segundus said, hoping his voice didn't sound quite as brittle with arousal as he felt.

“Oh, Childermass, we are behaving intolerably!” Jonathan cried, then all at once pushed his lovely cock back inside Segundus.

“That's it,” said Childermass. He put his hands around Segundus' head in a way that felt very supportive. “Tell him how it feels.”

“Ah,” gasped Segundus, “Ah! It feels, it feels wonderful. Oh! Yes, there, oh! John, John, I want you too, I want -”

Childermass nodded rather frantically and guided Segundus' head down so he could take him into his mouth and finally – _oh, finally!_ – he was properly filled. He moved on Childermass as Jonathan moved in him, and they were as one being urged by the same beautiful desire. Childermass clutched at Segundus' hair and whispered his name like a prayer. Jonathan held his hips tight and gasped and shouted as the mood took him.

He did not mean it to happen, he wanted it to last for the rest of time, but it was too much, entirely too much, and he was quite powerless to stop the rush of his orgasm as it ripped through him, forcing him off Childermass as he arched his back. He cried out and spent in a few beautiful convulsions.

“Oh!” cried Jonathan, and he sped up, mad with need, and then he, too, reached his climax and spent deep inside Segundus.

Despite the trembling in his limbs Segundus kept himself upright. He looked into Childermass' black eyes and reached out to tuck his hair behind his ear. He leaned close to his cock, close enough that he knew Childermass could feel his breath, but he did not move any closer. There was no further need for words. Childermass nodded and began to stroke himself in his preferred method, his eyes never leaving Segundus for a second.

Jonathan pulled out of Segundus at that moment, causing a great ripple of sensation to go through him and he closed his eyes and moaned.

He heard Childermass curse violently and opened his eyes just in time to see him reach his peak, his face creasing and his breath heaving. Segundus opened his mouth around the crown of his prick just in time to catch his emission and swallow it with a small murmur of satisfaction.

They collapsed upon the bed, making a muddle of all their limbs.

“Well,” said Segundus, once he was once again able to form words, “I think we shall all sleep soundly tonight.”

Jonathan groaned and wrapped himself a little more tightly around Segundus. “May we stay here, John? Only I don't think either of us is likely to be any use until morning, at the earliest.”

Segundus smiled. “Of course. You may stay as long as you like.”

Childermass pressed a kiss to the top of Segundus' head.

“Excellent,” Jonathan said, stifling a yawn. “Until the morning, my lovely Johns.”

Jonathan fell asleep quite abruptly. Childermass snorted.

“You like him,” said Segundus, stretching as much as he was able before settling more comfortably in the warm tangle of their bodies. “You are not very gracious about it, but you do.”

Childermass rolled his eyes. “You liked him first,” he said, rather petulantly. “And whatever I feel about him, I like you more.” He took Segundus' hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

“Then we are both very fortunate.”

Humming his agreement Childermass pulled the covers up over the three of them, and they settled together to sink into the sleep of the truly satisfied.

 

 


End file.
